Investigate : Police Number!
by Just 'Monta -YukiYovi
Summary: Seperti apakah nomor polisi milik kendaraan para chara? Lihat di sini! Warning inside. RnR please? Second fic. Maap kalo jelek.
1. Chapter 1

Hai _guys_! Yovi kembali~! Ehehehehe, makasih ya, _review senpai_ sekalian di _fict _Pengakuan Sena…

_Thanks_ buat : Cyrix Uzuhika, heyitschechenky, Ame-chan Mitarashi, undine-yaha, Iin cka you-nii; _review_ Anda semua sudah kubalas lewat PM … . XD

Juga buat Michi Youichi : Salam kenal! Hehe, Michi-_san_, Suzuna mau disuruh ke mana? 'Kan udah di rumah … . XD#plak Makasih _review_nya ya … .^w^

Aku kaget liat review yang bilang ficnya kocak … padahal menurutku bakalan garing … hehehe … .

_Second fic _nih. _Review/concrit/flame _yahh! _Thanks_! Cerita dimulai!

_**AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION  
><strong>_**EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
><strong>_**Investigate: Police Number**_**! © Just 'Monta –YukiYovi  
><strong>_**Story by**_** : Yovi; dengan bantuan Yuki (makasih, cuy!)  
><strong>_**Beta-ed by**_** : Salmahimahi (**_**thanks Bro**_**! XD)  
><strong>_**Warning : **_**GJ, mungkin OOC, **_**Author's POV**_** di awal lalu berlanjut ke **_**Riko's POV**_**, ****SETIAP CHARA DI SINI PUNYA MOBIL/MOTOR****, ada selipan bahasa gaul, mungkin typo, dll.  
><strong>_**Let's Start!**_

Di setiap kendaraan—terkecuali becak, sepeda, kereta, dan sebangsanya— sudah pasti akan ada sebuah benda yang bertuliskan sekumpulan angka dan huruf—atau yang biasa disebut 'nomor polisi'. Kendaraan _readers_ sekalian juga punya, 'kan? Yah, kalau nggak punya, berarti kendaraan _readers _nggak normal, hehehe.

Ehem, tapi … seperti apa sih nomor polisi para pemain _American Football_? Mungkinkah ada 'berbau' _American Football_ juga? Ah, bagi yang penasaran, jangan takut, di sini ada Riko Kumabukuro yang akan menyelidikinya!

_**Riko's POV**_

Emmm … halo, semua. Namaku Riko Kumabukuro, putri dari Kumabukuro—reporter Majalah _Monthly American Football_. Karena aku kagum melihat ayahku, maka aku juga memutuskan untuk menjadi reporter seperti ayah.

Tugasku kali ini adalah menyelidiki nomor polisi kendaraan para pemain _American Football_! Ehm, sepertinya penyelidikan—yang menurutku—besar ini akan kumulai dari Universitas Saikyou.

-\(._.\) (/._.)/-

Universitas Saikyou, klub _American Football._

Wah, ternyata Saikyoudai _Wizard_ sedang berlatih. Bagaimana aku tahu? Tentu saja karena aku mendengar suara tembakan kapten mereka—Youichi Hiruma, juga teriakan-teriakan seperti; "Tangkap ini, rambut panjang sialan (Taka)!" atau; "Akaba, hentikan Yamato!" atau juga; "Hiruma-_kun_! Bagaimana kalau istirahat dulu?".

Oke, jujur saja, aku takut untuk berbicara dengan Hiruma agar dia mau menghentikan latihannya sebentar dan membiarkan para anggota Saikyoudai _Wizard_ memberi tahu nomor polisi mobil/motor mereka. Jadi, kurasa lebih baik jika aku berbicara dengan manajer mereka saja—Mamori Anezaki.

"Pe, permisi, Anezaki. Boleh minta waktunya sebentar?" tanyaku.

"Iya, silah—Ah! Kamu Riko Kumabukuro, 'kan? Reporter itu!" kata Anezaki, "ada apa, ya?"

"Begini, aku mau menanyakan nomor polisi kendaraan milik para anggota Saikyoudai _Wizard_. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja! Sebentar ya, aku bilang ke Hiruma-_kun_ dulu." Anezaki pergi ke lapangan—ke tempat Hiruma berada. Untung mereka tidak sedang latih tanding.

"Hiruma-_kun_, bagaimana kalau latihannya dihentikan sebentar? Riko mampir, tuh." aku bisa mendengar omongan Anezaki meskipun tempatku duduk berada sedikit jauh dari tempatnya.

"Riko? Siapa orang dengan nama sialan itu?" kata Hiruma. Hiks, nancep banget… .

"Kamu lupa? Dia itu reporter. Dulu dia pernah mewawancaraimu, 'kan?"

"Keh, iya, iya, aku ingat. Ada keperluan apa Reporter Sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma kasar.

"Dia mau menanyakan nomor polisi kalian semua. Hentikan latihannya sebentar, ya? Kasihan Riko, sudah repot-repot mau datang ke sini."

"Cih, ya sudah. Kebetulan minggu ini nggak ada jadwal tanding. Oi! Kalian semua! _Break_ sebentar, mau diwawancarai!"

"Baik!" semua anggota menyahut cepat.

"Oi, yang wawancara cewek atau cowok? Kalau cowok mending nggak usah sekalian, sebelum kubunuh cowoknya," kata Agon. Hiii! Aku jadi merinding.

"Cewek, Dread Sialan, yang waktu Turnamen Kanto wawancara kita." Hiruma berkata tenang. Kapan aku punya ketenangan seperti itu? Hiks … .

"Oohhh … Riko-_chan_ ya? Baik, aku ikut, Sampah," komentar Agon.

"Emmm, baiklah, terima kasih sudah berkumpul. Pertama, Hiruma dulu ya … berapa nomor polisi kendaraanmu?" tanyaku.

"Kalau yang mobil; Y 01 CHI. Kalau yang motor; D 3 VIL," jawab Hiruma. Wow. Dia punya mobil dan motor! Hehe, jadi ngiri.

"Kalau Agon?" aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku.

"Nomor polisi mobilku R 745 H," jawab Agon dengan ... err—_angel smile_? Tapi, entah kenapa aku jadi mual ... . Jangan sampai Agon tahu, ya!

"Eh? Apa artinya?"

"Itu huruf acak. Kalau disusun, jadinya _trash_." Hiruma nimbrung. Nomor polisinya Agon sepeti sindiran untuk semua yang baca… .

"O, oh … kalau Anezaki? Punyanya motor atau mobil?"

"Aku punyanya mobil. Nomor polisisinya SU 5 MA," kata Anezaki. Gabungan antara 'sus' dan 'Mamori Anezaki', ya … .

"Ehm, Yamato dan Taka?" Lama-lama aku seperti guru yang lagi ngabsen.

"Motorku AB 50 LUT." Yamato berujar—tentu saja dengan nada absolut.

"Kalau mobilku, H 0 NJO," kata Taka, tenang dan ... tanpa ekspresi. Dia lagi baca buku, sih.

"E, eh, langsung saja ya … Kalau Jumonji, Banba, Ikkyu, Akaba?"

"Motorku; K 42 UKI," jawab Jumonji. Yah, dia memang cocok kok, pakai motor.

"Mobilku; SP 1 NX." Banba menjawab. Wah, aku nggak nyangka dia ada mobil, hehe.

"Kalau motorku, YU 1 KK," Ikkyu menyahut, "bacanya dari angka 1 ya, Riko-_chan_~!" Iya, iya. Aku mengerti, Ikkyu … .

"Fuh … motorku; GU 174 R," kali ini Akaba menyahut. Tunggu, kenapa tiba-tiba ada gitar di pegangan Akaba?

"Baik … terima kasih, ya, semuanya! Aku pergi dulu~!" aku melambai ke arah mereka setelah selesai mendata.

"Sama-sama! Lain kali mampir lagi ya, Riko!" kata Anezaki. Aku mengangguk. Tujuan berikutnya; Universitas Enma!

-\(._.\) (/._.)/-

Universitas Enma, klub _American Football._

"Suzuna! Suzuna!" panggilku kepada Suzuna.

"Ah! Riko-_chi_, ya! Ada apa?" kata Suzuna.

"Aku mau menanyakan nomor polisi kendaraan para anggota Enma _Fires_. Bolehkah?"

"Tentu, dong!" jawabnya, "Kak Unsui~! Ada yang mau wawancara, nih! Latihannya berhenti sebentar, ya?"

"Hm? Baik, baik. Kita nggak ada jadwal tanding dalam waktu dekat kok," kata Unsui, "Semua! Kumpul sebentar!"

"Em, terima kasih sudah berkumpul! Aku ingin menanyakan nomor polisi kalian semua. Tolong yang aku panggil sebutkan nomor polisi kendaraannya!" kataku, "Pertama, Sena!"

"Eh? Ehm, nomor polisi motorku … ES 21 SK," kata Sena. Wah, sekali dengar langsung ketebak nih, artinya.

"Berikutnya, Suzuna!"

"Yaaa~! Motorku SK 473 ST!" kata Suzuna riang.

"Kalau Unsui?"

"Motorku … QB 12 UK." Unsui menjawab. Mukanya datar.

"Monta?"

"Motorku; C 47 CH! _Catch MAX_~!" ujar Monta. Wah, wah, Monta semangat sekali ya.

"Kotaro dan Mizumachi?"

"Orang _smart_ sepertiku nommor polisi motornya K 1 CK!" katanya sambil menyisir. Untuk apa, sih? Rambutmu sudah rapi, Kotaro.

"Motorku SW 1 M!" teriak Mizumachi sambil melepas seragamnya. Hiii! Aku langsung tutup mata.

_DUAK!_

Eh? Rasanya aku dengar suara pukulan. Kubuka mataku. Pemandangan yang kulihat adalah Mizumachi yang tepar di tanah. Sepertinya dipukul Suzuna… .

"Ehm, kita lanjutkan ya. Ri—"

"Motorku; R 1 KU," kata Riku memotong panggilanku. Nggak apa deh, yang penting datanya terkumpul.

"Kurita?"

"Aku nggak punya kendaraan pribadi. Aku lebih suka naik kereta … . Hehe," kata Kurita sambil tersenyum. Aku ikut tersenyum.

"Oke! Semua anggota sudah terkumpul datanya. Terima kasih semuanya! Aku mohon pamit!" kataku sambil membungkuk.

"Lain kali datang lagi, ya!" kata Suzuna. Aku senyum saja. Nggak janji, hehe.

-\(._.\) (/._.)/-

Uwah … . Aku capek! Kakiku pegal … . Sudahlah, universitas yang lain besok saja! Sekarang yang penting istirahat dulu alias tidur! Apartemenku … aku datang~!

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Oke, kuharap ini nggak akan aneh … _Fict_ ini cuma akan 2 chapter, kok.*rencananya*

Kurasa, Riko-nya OOC …? Mohon pendapatnya … .

Fic ini syukuran buat ulang tahunku (tanggal 22 Juni XP) yang dirayain gede-gedean di Jakarta. XD

Numpang curcol bentar, ya? Aku juara 1 umum di kelas 7! Makasih buat yang udah _support_, ya!#bungkuk Hwehehehe, terus, kelasku—7A— dapet 3 penghargaan 7K! Ehem, 7K itu … Kebersihan, Keamanan, Kekeluargaan, Ketertiban, Keindahan, Kerindangan, dan Kesehatan … . Kelasku menang Kebersihan, Kekeluargaan, Kesehatan!

Dan—tebak, siapa ketua kekeluargaan-nya? AKUUU!#gandeng. Padahal aku terkenal di kelas sebagai 'kekeluargaan nggak pernah kerja', tapi kelasku menang ntu kekeluargaan bertutut-turut selama Semester 2 … . Hahaha!*ngetawain kelas sendiri*

... . Besok masuk sekolah! Tidak!#plak Maksudku, _SPIRIT MAX_~!

Akhir kata… _review/concrit/flame please_? _Thanks_… .


	2. Chapter 2

Muahahahahaha udah ampir setahun _fic_ ini ditelantarkan muahahahaha #sarap

Setelah puyeng dengan soal latihan olimpiade bio, UTS, IPS, Lat UKK, UKK, bagi rapor … . Inilah _chapter_ 2!

Balesan _review _yang ga login (sisanya PM):

#**Yunna Michi males login**: _Thx review_nya! Aduh, aku jadi mikir; beneran ga ya motor Yamato Absolut Revo? Haha. Yang Enma, mentok idenya. Paling mentok Riku, makanya garing. Tadinya mau pake nomor punggungnya, cuma pas ngetik gak inget. Gak jadi deh. RnR lagi?

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN EYESHIELD 21 FANFICTION<br>_EyeShield 21© Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata  
><em>Investigate: Police Number<em>! © Just 'Monta –YukiYovi  
><em>Story by<em> : Yovi; dengan bantuan Yuki (makasih, cuy!)  
><em>Beta-ed by<em> : Salmahimahi—_for chapter 1_(_thanks Bro_! XD)  
><em>Warning : <em>GJ, mungkin OOC, _Author's POV_ di awal lalu berlanjut ke _Riko's POV_, SETIAP CHARA DI SINI PUNYA MOBIL/MOTOR, ada selipan bahasa gaul, mungkin typo, dll.  
><em>Let's Start!<em>**

* * *

><p>Investigasi Riko Kumabukuro belum berakhir; dia masih harus mewawancarai cukup banyak pemain <em>american football<em>. Berhubung para pemain yang 'sulit diajak negoisasi' seperti Agon dan Hiruma sudah diwawancarai, Riko bisa sedikit tenang sekarang. SEDIKIT, ya. Gaou belum diwawancara sih.

Liat keadaan Riko di Takekura Construction Babels yuk!

-\(._.\) (/._.)/-

_**Riko's POV**_

Takekura Construction Babels.

Hai, aku Riko. Sekarang aku sedang di Takekura Construction Babels. Dan—OMG—susah banget ngebujuk Musashi supaya menghentikan kerjanya—walau cuma 10 menit. Dia ada proyek penting, katanya. Tapi tentu aja aku nggak nyerah; mental reporter ini kudapat dari ayah.

"Ayolah, hanya 10 menit, kok," bujukku lagi.

"Tidak bisa, proyek ini hanya diberi waktu sedikit, tahu," ujar Musashi sambil terus memberi komando pada yang lainnya.

"Kamu 'kan tahu kalau hasil wawancara ini akan menentukan nasibku sebagai reporter."

"Kamu 'kan tahu proyek ini tidak boleh membuang waktu barang _10 menit_ sekali pun."

Aku menghela napas. Aku tahu Musashi bukannya tidak mau membantuku; dia hanya sedang sibuk. Otakku—yang pas-pasan—berpikir. Apapun itu pokoknya aku harus mendapat semua data yang kubutuhkan hari ini. Kemarin pergi ke dua universitas saja sudah capek, masa' mau ditambah 'jadwal capek'nya? Iiih, ogah.

"Gimana kalo gini," ujarku akhirnya, "nanti kamu SMS kapan jam kerjanya selesai—atau kapan kalian istirahat, nanti aku nanyanya lewat telepon."

Musashi diam sebentar. Aku sudah cemas, otakku mentok kalo disuruh mikir cara lain.

"Oke," balas Musashi sambil tersenyum sedikit. ASIIIK! Aku udah seneng banget, tapi dia masih melanjutkan, "sekarang pergilah. Hush."

… .

Huhuhuh … .

-\(._.\) (/._.)/-

Universitas Shuuei.

Fyuh, setelah argumen panjang dan aku diusir Musashi, aku pergi ke sini; Universitas Shuuei. Dari tampang sekolahnya aja, udah ketahuan ini universitas elit. Sekarang sih masalahnya bukan elit atau gak elit—di mana Takami dan Yukimitsu?

_Bingo_, itu dia! Buru-buru mereka kupanggil, mumpung masih barengan.

"Takami! Yukimitsuuu!" teriakku sambil melambaikan tangan. Belakangan aku menyadari tatapan aneh mahasiswa lain di sana. Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan aneh—seakan mengatakan, _'Ih apaan sih?'_.

"Loh, kamu Riko Kumabukuro 'kan? Anak reporter Kumabukuro?" sapa Yukimitsu saat dia melihat ke arahku. Takami ikut menoleh, lalu tersenyum padaku.

"Iya; aku Riko Kumabukuro!" kataku sambil membungkuk, "Boleh minta waktunya sebentar? Kalian sibuk ga?"

"Sebentar lagi ada praktek, sih. Tapi ga masalah kalo cuma sebentar. Mau ngapain emangnya?" ujar Takami menatapku yang siap dengan peralatan wawancara.

"Mau nanya nomor polisi kendaraan kalian, boleh 'kan?" kataku dengan pandangan berharap. Masalahnya aku nggak bisa jurus _puppy eyes_ sih.

"Silakan aja. Nopol mobilku QB 3 IT." Takami yang barusan menjawab. Jadi curiga, IT-nya itu Ichiro Takami atau Ilmu Teknologi yah?

"Kalo Yukimitsu?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke arahnya.

"Mobilku; WR 16 MY," jawabnya. Oh, _my_, _my_ … . Mwahahaha.

"Oke, makasih ya! Sukses prakteknya! Aku pamit," ucapku melambaikan tangan lagi.

"Ya, makasih," kata Takami dan Yukimitsu. Calon dokter memang elit ya … .

Ngomong-ngomong ntar kalo aku berobat ke mereka dikasih diskon gak ya?

-\(._.\) (/._.)/-

_**Drrrttt … drrrttt … .**_

Tubuhku yang lagi mengendarai motor serasa membeku—suara apa barusan? Senjatanya Hiruma 'kah?

AAAAAHHHHH—

—ternyata suara HPku yang bergetar. Jadi malu.

Saat kulihat, ternyata SMS dari Musashi. Dia bilang—atau mengetik—sekarang dia lagi istirahat dan aku boleh meneleponnya. Aku menepikan motorku. Waktunya menelepon!

"Halo? Musashi?" sapaku ketika ada indikasi panggilan terangkat.

_"Ya,"_ jawabnya.

"Jadi … udah istirahat 'kan ya?"

_"Perlukah aku mengulanginya?"_

"Umm nggak kok. Peace. Nah, nomor polisi-mu berapa?"

_"Mobil, ya. K 11 GT."_

"Sip. Eh, Kuroki, Togano, Onihei, Gaou, Tetsuma, dan Kid ada di sana? Ada 'kaaan? Tolong tanyain nomor polisi mobil atau motor mereka dong. Baik deh."

_"Ya, ya. Bentar."_

Hening sebentar. Senangnya diriku, wawancara ini bentar lagi beres!

"_Nah, motor Kuroki; L 52 KK. Motor Togano; L 53 ST. Motor Onihei; LM 71 YO. Gaou nggak pake mobil atau motor, begitu juga Kid dan Tetsuma."_

"Oke. Makasih, ya! Sukses deh kerjanya!"

_"Hm."_

Telepon ditutup. Untung sebentar teleponnya—kalau lama nanti pulsaku habis … .

Aku mengecek kembali data yang sudah kuperoleh selama ini. Universitas Saikyou udah, Universitas Enma udah, Universitas Shuuei udah, Takekura Construction udah. Universitas Zokugaku belum ya. Ah, berhubung cuma ada Habashira, mending SMS aja deh.

'_Halo. Aku Riko Kumabukuro, reporter dri mjalah Monthly American Football. Aku dmnta mncari tw nopol para pemain American football. Jdi aku mw nnya, nopol mobil/mtor kmu ap? Thx.'_

Sudah cukup membujuk dan sopan belum ya? Tau ah. Kirim aja.

5 menit kemudian baru ada balesan. Gak masalah sih disuruh tunggu 5 menit—lumayan, ngadem. Aku mulai membaca SMS—yang syukurlah dari Habashira.

'_Keh, ngrpotin. Y udh, nopol mtorku M 36 U. Jgn SMS lgi cma bwt blg mkasih. Gk pnting, aku mw ltian skrang.'_

Hah? Kenapa nopolnya M EG U? Jangan-jangan mereka udah pacaran lagi? Ckck. SMS-nya rada kasar sih, tapi ya udahlah yang penting datanya dapet. Dan sesuai permintaannya, aku ga SMS dia lagi.

Tujuan berikutnya; Universitas Ojo.

-\(._.\) (/._.)/-

Universitas Ojo, klub _American Football_.

Dalam waktu singkat, mataku berhasil menemukan Sakuraba, Shin, Otawara, dan Wakana. Ngg, kurasa sebaiknya aku pakai masker. Bilang aja lagi pilek. Untuk antisipasi _you-know-what_.

"Halo, selamat siang!" Aku mulai menyapa mereka. "Aku Riko Kumabukuro, reporter dari majalah Monthly American Football."

"Selamat siang! Lama nggak melihatmu. Ada apa ya?" ucap Wakana.

"Aku diminta mencari tau nomor polisi kendaraan para pemain _american football_. Jadi, boleh aku tau nomor polisi kendaraan kalian?"

"Boleh, boleh! Nomor polisi mobilku M 40 KW. Shin sih, lebih suka olahraga dari rumahnya, jadi nggak pake mobil atau motor," jelas Wakana. Shin mengangguk membenarkan sambil _sit-up_.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu pake masker?" tanya Wakana.

"A—ahaha, aku lagi pilek." Aku menjawab diikuti anggukan mengerti dari Wakana.

"Umm, Sakuraba nopolnya berapa?" lanjutku.

"Nopol mobilku WR 18 HS." Sakuraba menyahut.

"_Thank you_. Otawara gimana?" tanyaku sambil celingukan.

"BAHAHAHA!"

_**Bruuut!**_

Ugh. Pake masker pun nyaris nggak mempan menghadapi 'serangan' Otawara. Tapi kelihatannya Shin dan yang lain biasa aja tuh. Tiap hari ngadepin yang begini sih.

"Eh—ukh—nopol kendaraanmu apa?" Aku mencoba bertanya di tengah bau _something_ ini.

"Aku nggak pake kendaraan apa pun! BAHAHAHA!"

"Ya udah, maka—"

_**Bruuut!**_

"—sih … . Aku pamit ya," ujarku lemas sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi. Huek.

-\(._.\) (/._.)/-

_**Author's POV**_

Sampai di parkiran motor, Riko Kumabukuro mengambil napas banyak-banyak—setelah sebelumnya membuang masker yang tadi dia pakai.

"Fuuuh, leganya. Akhirnya investigasi ini selesai juga … ." Riko bergumam sambil mengambil helmnya.

—Tunggu! Ini belum selesai! Ada satu orang lagi yang belum kamu tanyain, Riko!

Riko tersentak. Dia merasa mendengar suara orang. Tapi masalahnya di tempat parkir cuma ada dia sendiri.

"Me—memang siapa lagi?" tanya Riko ketakutan.

Kamu sendiri lah! Apa nopolmu?

"Nopolku … ?" Riko tersenyum jahil. "Hehehe, rahasia dong."

Riko memakai helmnya dan menaiki motornya. Tidak sampai tiga menit dia sudah pergi dari parkiran motor.

Bah. Gak dikasih tau deh. Ya sudahlah, sebenarnya aku tau nopol motornya. Kekeke.

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**Tertera di belakang motor Riko Kumabukuro**

**IM 121 KO**

**.**

**.**

Berapa bulan saya ga update? Nyahahhahaha

Nyaris setahun, Hm? Saya lagi ga niat sih. Tapi berhubung nilai rapor cukup bagus jadi semangat XDD

_Review/Concrit/Flame please? Thx._


End file.
